Podivná běsnění
by Amratin
Summary: Na skupinu superhrdinů dopadla nová hrozba. Nepozorovaný zločinec pomocí magie mění vzhled a schopnosti Avengerů, jak se mu líbí. Hrdinové musí vyhledat padoucha dříve, než planetu pohltí chaos a Země, jak ji známe, bude nadobro zničena.
1. Chapter 1

To byla zase noc. A přesto všechno, trvala jen krátce. Ve víru společnosti pánských obleků a barevných dámských rób prožil jeden z pozoruhodných večerů, které se jen tak nevidí, a přesto mu s postupujícím časem splynul ve stovky večírků, které kdy navštívil. Ale i tak se bavil. Užíval si nespoutané dění a pozornost, jíž se mu dostávalo. S koncem večera však odešel sám a nezvykle střízlivý.

Jediný důvod jeho mírného chování byla samozřejmě žena. A i když byla právě sto třicet osm kilometrů vzdálená – ne že by jejich odloučení počítal s přesností na metry - nechtěl si nijak pohněvat jedinou ženu, kterou kdy doopravdy miloval.

Se sebezapřením otevřel oči a prohlédl si prázdnotu druhé poloviny lůžka. Již samotný pohled mu přivodil pocit chladu, který ho teď automaticky obešel. Kdy se vlastně vrátí? To by si však nejdřív musel vzpomenout, co bylo dnes za den. Otočil se na záda a ještě jednou si dlaněmi protřel oči. Venku už slunce nepříjemně žhnulo, že ho ani žaluzie dál nemohly zadržet, nejvyšší čas vstát.

„J.A.R.V.I.S.i, mohl bys mi říct, co je dnes za den?" vlastní hlas se mu zdál divný, včera toho musel vypít víc, než si původně myslel.

„Dobré ráno, je neděle 23. června, 6:30 východoamerického času. Předpověď říká, že bude polojasno s občasným slabým větrem, bio zátěž na jedničce," úslužný jako vždy J.A.R.V.I.S. už roztahoval žaluzie a do pokojů začal pouštět newyorské světlo.

Snažil si odkašlat, nic tím ale nezměnil, stále cítil hrubost svého krku, jako by včera snědl ježka. Tony Stark však neznal nic, na co by neúčinkovala sklenice skotské, a tak si jednu nalil. Cokoliv, co cítil, rázem otupělo a Starka zaplavil blažený pocit. Bylo na čase pustit se do práce.

Směrem ke koupelně už zadal J.A.R.V.I. další pokyn: „Ukaž mi poslední updaty projektu."

„Přístup odepřen."

Stark se zastavil uprostřed pohybu. „Jak to myslíš – přístup odepřen?!" Že by se na něj s Pepper domluvili a zablokovali mu možnost pracovat v neděli?

„Bohužel, nemohu vám otevřít projekty prováděné panem Starkem. Vyžadují si jeho vlastního povolení."

Stark zuřil. „To je snad dneska Apríl?! Nějak jsem si nevšiml. Nechtěj, abych se ti podíval na paměť."

J.A.R.V.I.S. už se začal nadechovat, Stark mu okamžitě skočil do řeči. „Jestli mi chceš říct, že to může udělat jen Tony Stark, tak tě okamžitě vypnu." J.A.R.V.I.S. mlčel. Inženýr nasupeně došel do koupelny a hlasitě za sebou zavřel dveře.

„Co to jako má být? Vzpoura strojů?! Nejspíš ještě spím. J.A.R.V.I.S.i, udělej mi kafe, jestli na to nemusíš mít povolení Tonyho Starka." Pustil si kohoutek se studenou vodou a opláchl si rozpálený obličej.

„Jak si přejete."

„Aspoň něco funguje," vzhlédl, aby se podíval na strhané rysy ve své tváři, kterým nijak nemohl pomoci souboj s umělou inteligencí. To, co uviděl, vážně nečekal. Stark s úlekem uskočil od zrcadla.

Čím déle se na svůj odraz díval, tím víc chápal, že se výjev v zrcadle nezmění. Na to byla všechna pravidla optiky krátká. Pro jistotu si ještě nasadil brýle. Položil ruku na chladný povrch zrcadla. Vážně tam bylo. A stejně tak žena, která se na něho dívala stejně nechápavýma očima, jaké měl on sám. Měla rozcuchané vlasy, jako by právě vstala, černé jako havraní křídla. Oči jí překrývaly brýle, stejného tvaru a barvy jako jeho brýle. Co však bylo nejpřesvědčivějším důkazem, žena dělala přesně ty samé pohyby a v přesně exaktní chvíli, v jaké se Stark pohnul. A právě teď se její ruka dotýkala zrcadla. Ruka, která vypadala přesně tak jako jeho. Už to nemohl dále ignorovat. Přes noc se z něho stala žena.

J.A.R.V.I. už nemohl dál zazlívat, že ho nemohl poznat. Algoritmus, podle kterého rozlišoval osoby, v tuto chvíli neskutečně selhal. Bude muset vymyslet způsob, jak ho přeprogramovat, aby ho pustil k práci. Jinak se zblázní. Otisky prstů, nebo sken oční duhovky, by mohl mít stejné. Byl to sice velice zastaralý systém, strašně zastaralý a neskutečně nepraktický. Ale co jiného mohl dělat?

„Káva je připravena, madam." J.A.R.V.I.S. si o to právě řekl. Jakmile vyjde z koupelny a dá se trochu dohromady, Stark ho vypne.

V mysli se mu najednou objevila další znepokojující otázka. Kdy se vlastně vrátí Pepper?


	2. Chapter 2

Steve byl už dávno na nohou, když se objevil u dveří svého starého přítele. Zazvonil a čekal. Se zářivým úsměvem sobě vlastním se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Byl na světě už tolik let, že žádné čekání pro něho nebylo dost dlouhé. I když ve zdejším případě se v něm postupně probouzela nervozita. Otočil se zády ke dveřím.

„Nemá být neděle náhodou dnem odpočinku?"

Steve se otočil za zvukem a rázem mu bylo jasné, že neměl žádný důvod k tomu čekat další katastrofu. S mírně nesoustředěným pohledem tam ve veřejích stál Bucky v uspokojivém stavu – byl tady a byl živý.

„Tak pojď. Slíbil jsem ti, že tě vytáhnu. Takže, nazuj tenisky a jdeme."

Bucky jen nespokojeně odbroukl, přesto si poslušně nasadil boty. Steve věděl, že Buckyho chování byla jen póza, jistě se nemohl dočkat stejně jako Steve.

„Tobě není nic svatý," zavrčel Bucky, když zamykal. Klíč si schoval do dlaně a vzhlédl ke Stevovi. Ten se jen smál: „Víš, kolik je hodin?"

„Vím, že je neděle."

„Za tu dobu, co tys ještě tvrdě spal, jsem se já stihl nasnídat, jít na mši, převléknout se a dojít za tebou," udělal Steve výčet svých dnešních aktivit.

„Bez tak sis pustil rádio, kde šla mše, a u toho jsi snídal, a pak jsi jen na sebe tohle hodil a šel jsi obtěžovat moje dveře."

„Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. Žijeme v moderním světě. Nemusím zapínat rádio, když mám televizi, kde jsou přímé přenosy i s obrazem," poučil Steve svého starého přítele o možnostech moderní doby, kterým už přišel na kloub. Bucky si z poučky odnesl své: „Ha, takže jsem měl pravdu."

„Na to nebudu reagovat."

„Já jsem to věděl," prohlásil Bucky vítězoslavně.

Steve začal pomalu přicházet k závěru, že jít dnes ven, nebyl nejlepší nápad, když se spolu nedostanou nikam dál, než k ranní bohoslužbě. „Řekni mi, jaké to je, jíst chleba s máslem a přitom odříkávat Otčenáš?" a Bucky toho nechtěl nechat.

„Hlavně, že se dobře bavíš," kapitán se dal do běhu. Měl v úmyslu alespoň na chvíli uniknout před poznámkami Jamese Buchanana Barnese. Chtěl mít klid a nenechat se ničím rozptýlit. Vypnout mozek, nic nevnímat a prostě jen běžet. Míjet všechno takovou rychlostí, až se svět kolem něho rozptýlí do všebarevné skvrny. „Myslíš, že mi můžeš uniknout?" Škoda, že jeho strategie platila pouze na Sama.

Bucky běžel po jeho boku bez známek únavy, ani byť jen zrychleného dechu. „Vždycky jsem byl rychlejší, než ty," Bucky si nedal pokoj.

„Jenže to jsem nebyl schopný uběhnout víc než deset metrů," oponoval Steve a ještě přidal.

„Deset metrů? To si fandíš," smál se Bucky. „Vzpomínáš, jak jsme jednou utíkali před tím rozzuřeným daklem?"

„Můj nápad to nebyl házet po něm klacky, abychom zjistili, jestli spí."

„Ne, tys po něm chtěl házet kamením," připomněl Bucky.

„Přiznávám, že to mohlo být trochu méně než deset metrů. Ale musíš uznat, že jsem byl v nevýhodě," žádal si Steve uznání.

„Začal jsi tak děsivě sípat, že jsem tě musel vzít na záda, aby tě to zvíře nesežralo. A nakonec pokousal mě," pronesl naoko vyčítavě.

„A to ti nikdy nezapomenu."

„Já tobě taky ne."

Steve s Buckym se na sebe ve spěchu podívali, aby si byli naprosto jisti, že nikdo z nich není uražený. „Tak co? Dáme závod?" usmál se Steve.

„Klidně, ale stejně budu rychlejší."

„To se ještě uvidí," Steve vyrazil jako namydlený blesk. A Bucky ho podobnou rychlostí následoval.

Po několika kolečkách kolem Monumentu si opět nenechal Bucky své myšlenky pro sebe: „Už toho můžeš nechat, stejně víš, že nakonec vyhraju." Potřeboval soupeře vyvézt z rovnováhy. Už cítil, jak mu v krku vysychá a jazyk se mu lepí na patro, nohy mu těžkly a postupně začal nedobrovolně zpomalovat. Přesto nechtěl nechat Steva jen tak vyhrát. Hlavně když teď měli oba stejnou kondici. Kdyby Steve vyhrál, bylo by to s ním k nevydržení. Ale i když jejich síla byla rovnoměrná, Stevův duch byl neporovnatelný. Bucky si toho byl naprosto vědomý.

Steve se dostal na celou délku před Buckyho a neměl v úmyslu zvolnit. Běžel mezi stromy jako dráha. Cítil se neskutečně. Jak dlouho čekal na příležitost, kdy si bude moct takhle s Buckym změřit síly. Připadalo mu, že si sahá na dno svých možností a to ho povzbuzovalo k ještě většímu výkonu. Celé jeho tělo bylo naplněno adrenalinem. Čekal, že běh s Buckym bude neskutečný, ale tohle opravdu nečekal.

Probíhal olistěnými stromy a stín mu dodal ještě o trochu více náboje. Steve však nedokázal donutit své tělo, aby tuto sílu využilo. Možná že už byl za hranicí svých schopností. Tělo ho přestávalo poslouchat. Steve zpomaloval. S takovou ho za chvíli Bucky předběhne. Po pár dalších krocích se musel k dalšímu pokroku odhodlávat. Začaly ho pálit plíce. Už to nebyly jen nohy, ale i dech ho přestával poslouchat. Snažil se nadechnout, ale něco mu bránilo. Měl dovoleno získat jen malý trošek vzduchu do plic. Opřel se o strom a v předklonu se snažil rozdýchat svůj záchvat.

Kdy vlastně měl naposledy astmatický záchvat? Podíval se na své pohublé bledé ruce. Nohy se mu třásly jako už dlouho ne. Byl naprosto vyčerpaný. Svezl se na zem. „Bucky?" sípavě vydechl své zavolání.

Vedle něho knikl velký černý pes, poslušně se posadil po jeho boku a díval se na něho starostlivýma očima. „To bude dobrý," vydechl povzbudivě Steve. Opřený zády o strom vytáhl mobil z kapsy teď obrovských nepadnoucích tepláků a vytočil číslo člověka, o kterém byl přesvědčen, že jim pomůže.


	3. Chapter 3

„Třeste se před silou mocného Thora Hromovládce!" zvolal Thor do shluku rebelů, kteří znevažovali právo země a utlačovali slabé a bezbranné. Rázem mezi ně vhodil své nejvěrnější kladivo. Ihned se dalo do své práce, rozráželo si cestu davem a čistilo prostor pro svého pána a vládce. Dostalo se až na konec vřavy, s vědomím své prázdnoty otočilo a téměř gravitační silou se přitáhlo opět do Thorova drtivého stisku.

Odinson pevně sevřel svoji nejlepší zbraň. Vrhl se do davu. Rány padaly na všechny strany. Nikdo nebyl v bezpečí před zuřivostí běsnícího boha. V okolí bylo cítit statické napětí. Každý úder kladiva uvolnil bleděmodré záblesky. Thor je cítil v konečcích prstů, dodávaly mu sílu a energii do dalšího boje. Jak to bylo dávno, kdy naposledy bojoval na pokraji selhání. Thorovi se na tváři rozprostřel dychtivý úsměv.

Cítil se jako malý chlapec. Odin jim poprvé dovolil se zúčastnit boje, jemu a Lokimu. Oba byli celí nedočkaví. Jediné, co do té doby z války viděli, byla vítězná jízda vojáků, kteří se vrátili domů. Všichni jim vzdávali pocty, klaněli se jim, dámy jim házely květiny, provolávala se jim sláva. Jednou chtěl být stejní jako oni. Oslavovaný v písních a díky svým chrabrým činům známý po celé říši. Jakmile vzal do ruky válečnickou sekeru, okamžitě patřil mezi muže bránící bezpečí jejich domoviny. Proudila jím energie jeho mocných předků a nikdo ho s jejich pomocí nemohl porazit. Tak se mu podařilo skolit svého prvního trola.

Proč jen Loki nezažíval to stejné, co on? Kde Thor viděl slávu, Loki viděl smrt. Kde Thor cítil nadšení, Loki cítil strach. Kde Thor neváhal ani zlomek vteřiny, Loki pochyboval. Proto teď dlel v cele, kde ho mříže a prastará kouzla chránila před sebou samým. Jak rád by ho Thor měl vedle sebe. Mohli by spolu bojovat, Thor svými svaly a Loki bystrostí své mysli. Byli by neporazitelnými bratry potírajícími jakoukoliv revoltu. Legendy o nich by se nesly po celém vesmíru, dál než jen do devíti říší jejich světa. I jejich protivníci ve Valhale by o nich pěli oslavné písně. Jen kdyby se mu nezatemnil rozum.

Thor vší silou uhodil do holeně nejblíže stojícího obra. Ten pod váhou úderů se zaduněním padl na kolena. Mezitím se Thor rozběhl a skočil. Jeho skok mu propůjčil sílu k ještě důraznější ráně na obrovu dolní čelist. Prostor se zaplnil krví a vzduchem proletěla stolička nepřehlédnutelných rozměrů. Thor pokračoval ve své trajektorii, donesl se až k dalšímu stvoření, které udeřilo kladivo do břicha, dalšímu pročíslo čupřinu, následující získal bolestivé vykloubení ramene. Nic čím by si sám Thor už mnohokrát neprošel. A každé z jeho zranění ho vždy posílilo a dalo mu vědomí, že šlo jen o další banalitu v boji. Thor dopadl na zem. Ještě teď mu zvonilo v uších, jaký políček si vysloužil od dalšího protivníka.

Thor se na útočníka zle podíval. Postavil se na nohy a poslal kladivo na okružní cestu po bojišti. Na obra se vrhl s holýma rukama. Což by jistě Lokimu přišlo naprosto šílené, ale ten mu neměl co radit z vězení, ve kterém vězel za své temné skutky. Nic nehleděl na zhmožděniny, které mu obr působil při každém doteku. Asgarďané se hojí rychle, než skončí souboj, nebude jeho tělo o nich ani vědět. Thor udeřil na koleno. Po stehně se škrábal nahoru, až doběhl ke krku a zavěsil se na nepřítelův ohryzek. Celým svým tělem se snažil omezit obrův přísun kyslíku. Jeho kůže však byla jako z kamene. Naštěstí slyšel svistot Mjölniru, který se k němu vracel. Natáhl ruku a reflexně se jeho prsty sevřely kolem bezpečné známého dříku. Jednou ránou do zátylku obra složil k zemi. Thor měl co dělat, aby v poslední chvíli neskončil uvězněný pod nehybným tělem svého odpůrce.

Bojoval dál, dokud nebyl poslední obr doveden přinejmenším do bezvědomí. Jeho odhodlání nemělo v devíti světech obdoby. A s věrným kladivem po boku nemohl nikdy prohrát. Konečně ležel poslední protivník v prachu země a Thor mohl slavnostně zvednout ruku s Mjölnirem nad hlavu. Se zadostiučiněním si prohlížel svou dobře odvedenou práci. U srdce ho hřál radostný pocit a dokonce i počasí mu přálo.

„Dopřejme si chvíli odpočinku, Mjölnire," rozhodl Thor a svému věrnému společníkovi dovolil vrátit se nazpět domů. Hromovládce se stále díval před sebe, přesto však cítil tíhu Mjölniru, který se nepohnul ani o píď. „Mjölnire, máš mé svolení odejít."

Thor shlédl ke své neomylné zbrani a nestačil se divit. „Jaké čáry…"

I kdyby chtěl, Mjölnir neměl možnost uvolnit se od svého majitele. Stejně tak ani Thor se nemohl svého kladiva vzdát. Pohled, který se mu naskytl, ho překvapil, vystrašený však nebyl. Thor nikdy neměl strach, ani když teď jeho paži zakončovalo kladivo ukuté v samotném středu mrtvé hvězdy. A nepocítil ani náznak obav, když se ozval signál, který ho vyzýval ke sjednocení s ostatními Avengery.


	4. Chapter 4

Členové týmu Avengers se postupně shromažďovali ve věži, v níž probíhaly všechny jejich porady a plány operací na záchranu světa. Teď však pro záchranu světa museli nejdříve zachránit sami sebe.

Věž přetékala lidmi tak, jak si Tony Stark vždy představoval, když přistoupil na nápad založení skupiny superhrdinů. J.A.R.V.I.S. s radostí a sebeuspokojením organizoval místnosti pro jednotlivce, popřípadě i dvojice. Poslední návštěvník právě hlasitě dopadl na střechu budovy a to s takovou silou, že se celý dům otřásl v základech. Následně se značně kultivovaněji ozval zvonek. J.A.R.V.I.S. s nadšením otevřel.

„Vítejte, pane Thore," ozval se úslužně. „Už jste očekáván."

„A jeho poznáš hned, ty patolízale," zavrčela žena z druhé strany místnosti.

„Máte přichystaný pokoj hned vedle doktora Bannera. Doufám, že tu budete se vším spokojen. Kdybyste cokoliv potřeboval, stačí jen říct," dopověděl J.A.R.V.I.S. Thor se rozhlížel po otevřeném obývacím pokoji. Čtveřice povědomých tváří seděla na barových židličkách kolem stolu a s velmi vážným pohledem pila. Thor bezpečně poznával pouze Bruce Bannera a pro jistotu na něho zamával. Byl to on, nikdo jiný by mu neodpověděl s tak nervózními způsoby.

„Sláva, Thore, že jsi tady. Už jsme se začínali bát, co by se s tebou mohlo stát," Thor si ani nevšiml, kdy se k němu přiblížil malý hubený chlapík s podobně velkým psem. Mužík těžce oddechoval, nejspíš odněkud přiběhl. Jeho zjev Thora mátl, protože zápalem a gesty mu tato postavička připomínala jeho chrabrého spolubojovníka. „Šálí mě snad zrak? Nehovořím tu snad se Stevem Rogersem?"

Steve se na něho vřele usmál a chytl svého přítele za paže v náznaku objetí. „Díky. Vidíte, já jsem vám říkal, že mě pozná," obrátil se Steve ke zbytku místnosti. Většina osazenstva si jen odfrkla a mávla na střízlíka rukou. „Mě poznal jako prvního," zašeptal Bruce.

„U tebe to ale neplatí," ukázala na něho jedna z rukou rudovlasé ženy.

„Přicházím snad o něco? Co se tu děje?" Thor se otočil zpět k jedinému člověku, který mu vyšel vstříc.

„To vlastně nikdo neví. Během dneška nás všechny někdo proměnil. Nezávisle na tom, kde jsme byli nebo co jsme dělali," prohlásil kapitán. Otočil se s Thorem k barovému kvartetu a začal s představováním přátel. „Bruce jistě poznáš. Naproti němu sedí Nataša," ukázal na ženu, které vlasy rudě žhnuly. Největší pozornost si však vysloužily její dva páry paží. Thor pokynul hlavou.

„A ta děva vedle ní?" ukázal Thor na dalšího Avengera.

Steve polkl dusivý smích. Ale musel si v duchu přiznat, že i on udělal stejnou chybu, když poprvé viděl dlouhou blonďatou kštici a alabastrovou pleť. Pak mu však Stark vysvětlil další ze záhad moderního světa, kterému se říká fantasy. „To není žena, to je elf. A jinak to je Clint Barton."

„Vidíte, jaké to je? Všichni mě považují za ženu," stěžoval si Clint.

„Drobný detail, když můžeš být Legolasem. Žádný člověk by si nestěžoval, kdyby se jednoho dne probudil a byl elfem. Asi až na tebe. Ty jsi první, komu to vadí. Co ti na to můžu říct," promluvila poslední nepojmenovaná žena.

„Co mi na to můžeš říct?"

„Habe dat, Legolas," dokončila se založenýma rukama na hrudi a spokojeným úsměvem. „Na tuhle příležitost čekám celý den." Bez jakéhokoliv signálu téměř vyběhla ze židle a stanula vedle Thora právě ve chvíli, kdy ji chtěl Steve Thorovi odhalit. „Nepotřebuju prostředníky, aby mě představovali. Jsem Tony Stark. Toho těla si nevšímej," žena poklepala Thora po bicepsu a znovu se šla posadit.

„A tohle je Bucky, můj starý přítel. Znali jsme se ještě před válkou. Myslím, že vy dva jste se ještě nesetkali. To je Thor, jak jsi už určitě pochopil," promluvil ke zvířeti u svých nohou. „Zovu se Thor Odinson. Je mi ctí tě poznat, Bucky." Ještě se podíval na Steva pro ujištění, že jméno jeho kamaráda vyslovuje správně. Pes mírně zavrčel a Hromovládce si pro jistotu očichal.

„Takže, když už jsme se všichni seznámili," uvedla se opět žena se sklenicí v ruce. Znovu rázovala a skoro tancovala po místnosti, když mluvila. „Bylo by dobrý přijít na to, co tyhle naše proměny způsobilo. I když pro někoho to může být změna k lepšímu-"

„Na moji obranu. Vy nevíte, jaké to je. Moje oči vidí daleko víc, než co jsem vnímal jako člověk. Z těch detailů se mi rozskočí hlava," nemohl si pomoct elf v zeleném.

„Znám dvě planety obývané elfy. Ale ani jeden z jejich národů nepřipomíná tohoto tvora," podotkl Thor.

Steve se s věděním rozzářil. „Já to chápu. Pak ti to vysvětlím."

„Tvoje námitky jsou absurdní, Legolasi. Někdo tady má skutečný problém, který nebude schopný vysvětlit, až se Pepper vrátí," Stark vytvořil v místnosti jisté napětí.

„Spíš jde o to, že se nedostaneš ke svým projektům," broukl Bruce.

„Kdo křičí, od toho to fičí. Co, MiniHulku?" ukázala na něho žena prstem. „Copak si myslíš, že jsem neviděl, jak jsi byl radostí bez sebe, když jsi zjistil, že máš pořád přístup k mému pracovnímu serveru?" Po této poznámce se Bruce takticky vzdal.

„Jde o nějaké nekalé čáry. A já znám jen jedinou osobu, která by byla něčeho takového schopna. Loki…" uzavřel Thor debatu. „Heimdalle, otevři Bifrost!" zavolal Asgarďan v obývacím pokoji. Thor bez rozmyšlení vstoupil na duhový most vedoucí do jeho domoviny a zmizel.

„Není jeho povedený bratr náhodou ve vězení?" uvažoval Clint.

„Je. Proto nepotřebuje posily. Mám perfektní plán na dnešní večer. Maraton Pána prstenů," zvolal Stark. „Nechceme přece, aby život našeho kapitána postrádal něco takového jako je Pán prstenů," okamžitě vzal do ruky ovladač a zapnul televizi. „A Kálí nám může udělat popcorn. Škoda jen, že nemám víc mikrovlnek," popichoval Tony všechny kolem sebe.


	5. Chapter 5

„Kde je ten ničema?!" Thor se vrhl do královského paláce jako velká voda. Všichni mu šli okamžitě z cesty. I kdyby to nebylo pro jeho hřmotnou postavu nebo jeho zvučnou pověst, pak by to bylo jistě pro jeho vražednou pravačku, které teď neřekl jinak než Mjolnir.

Jediný, kdo se mu mohl s útěchou v očích postavit, byla královna Frigga, Thorova matka. Jako něžná socha se tyčila uprostřed chodby, kterou hřměl Thor. Ruce měla složené. Zrak upřený na svého syna a na tváři jí hrál jemný úsměv. Její pohled prozrazoval vědomí o všem, co se jejím ratolestem dělo, a díky tomu u ní vždy hledali pochopení, když se k nim svět zachoval nespravedlivě.

Čím víc se Thor blížil, tím více konejšivý byl její úsměv a Frigga ke svému chlapci vztáhla prázdnou náruč. „Jsem tak šťastna, že jsi našel cestu domů." Zašeptala matka, když se konečně setkali v objetí.

„Taky mi chybíš, matko," doznal se Thor. „Avšak jiná pohnutka mě sem dnes přivedla."

„Právě toho jsem se obávala." Objetí skončilo a matka se synem teď stáli v uctivé vzdálenosti od sebe. „Ukaž, k jakému šrámu jsi to tentokrát přišel," vzala jeho ruku, která dřív byla Mjolnirem, do svých dlaní a s klidem ji zkoumala jak zrakem, tak dotekem.

„Kvůli tomu jsem dnes tak bez ohlášení přispěchal. Na mě a mé přátele dopadly strašné čáry-"

„A ty si myslíš, že by v tom mohl mít prsty tvůj bratr…" odtušila Frigga. „Jak se mýlíš."

„Nesnaž se ho chránit. Sama musíš vidět ve své moudrosti, jak se změnil. Již se nechová jako můj mladší bratr," Thor odvrátil svůj zrak od matky a odtáhl se od ní. Jak mohla mít stále v lásce osobu, která připomínala snad jen stínem jeho bratra, jejich Lokiho.

„Možná že se už ze svých pohřešků poučil. Měl bys mu dát šanci," prosila ho Frigga.

„Zda se poučil? O tom bych se sám rád přesvědčil," Thor vztyčil ruku zakončenou kladivem. „Je, doufám, stále ve vězení?"

„Ano, tam je," potvrdila mu. Thor se okamžitě vydal na cestu. „Věz však, že Loki nemá nic společného s proměnou tvou ani tvých přátel," volala za ním matka.

A opět už mu zase celý palác ustupoval. Nikdo ho nemohl od jeho záměru zdržet. Jeho bratr už se mohl sotva připravit na svůj další soud. Thor burácivým krokem mířil do vězení. Sestupoval po schodech do podzemí. Jeho chůze se o to víc odrážela od kamenných stěn a každá rozumná živá bytost se snažila před ním skrýt nebo přinejmenším přikrčit.

Thor sestoupil do vězení. Nikde neviděl ani živáčka. Zločinci ztichli a vystrašeně na něho hleděli, snažili se být neviditelní. Komu se to však dařilo ze všech nejlépe, byl jeho nevlastní bratr. Kdyby Thor nevěděl, v které cele se měl Loki nacházet, pokládal by prostor za prázdný. Pečlivě si prohlížel naoko prázdnou místnost, až v šeru narazil na obrys postavy. Thor suše polkl. Doteď si myslel, jak přijde a Lokimu vyčiní za to, co udělal. Vztek ho však opustil. Nevěděl najednou co dělat. Stál tam a poprvé po dlouhé době byl opět bezradný.

„Proč jsi sem přišel, Thore? Abys mě politoval nebo ses mi přišel vysmát?" Loki mu celou situaci rázem ulehčil.

„To mi řekni ty, proč jsi to provedl. Chtěl jsi snad ty moji pozornost? Byl to snad další z tvých podlých plánů, které nikam nevedou, jen tebe více uvězní ve tvé cele? Pověz mi, proč to děláš? To již můj bratr úplně zmizel z existence?"

Loki tiše vyslechl Thorův nářek. Neotočil se však za hlasem. Jediný důkaz toho, že skutečně dává pozor na Thorova slova, byl v jeho mírně zvednuté hlavě. Vězením se roznesl bolestný úšklebek. „Tolik otázek. Jejích odpovědí se bohužel nedočkáš."

„Mluv se mnou jasně. Proč mi nedáš odpovědi?! Pověz mi, proč jsi mě a mé přátele tak zohyzdil a některé z nich dokonce zbavil schopností? Kdo může být tak krutý?" Thor hořel zlostí. „Přestaň uhýbat, Loki. A postav se mi jako muž. Tváří v tvář."

Další příval smíchu se rozezněl celou. Jeho zvuk mrazil a vězni se ještě o to více skrčili ve svých jizbách. „Krutý? Znám pár osob, jež jsou krutější než já, a pár, které ještě potřebuji poznat…Nemůžu za to, co se stalo tvým přátelům, jak je nazýváš," prohlásil Loki.

„Tvým slovům se nedá věřit, bratře. O pravdě se přesvědčím sám. Jestli nepřistoupíš ke mně, tak si pro tebe sám dojdu," pohrozil váhavému sourozenci.

„Jsi si jistý, že mě chceš skutečně vidět, _bratře_?" zeptal se Loki se zvláštním tónem hlasu.

„Snad jsem se vyjádřil dostatečně jasně, kováři lží," Thor uhodil na celu.

Loki zahalený v kápi se opatrně blížil k Thorovi, pořád se však držel stínu jako svého nejvěrnějšího ochránce. Postupně se však musel i on dostat do světla dne, aby Thor znovu neuhodil. Zarudlýma očima dychtivě hleděl bratru do tváře a čekal, kdy v nich uvidí děs, hněv, znechucení, cokoliv, za co by ho později mohl nenávidět – stejně jako všechny ostatní. Loki si tmavou dlaní sejmul kápi a odhalil svoji tvář.

Thor byl zmatený. Před ním stál Loki v podobě, kterou nesnášel. Nebylo možné, že by si ji sám dobrovolně zvolil. Něco tu nebylo v úplném pořádku. Thor poprvé za svůj život čelil Jotunovi, ke kterému necítil opovržení. Tohle byl stále jeho bratr, i když modrý, rudý, chladný. Přesto že chladný byl vždycky. „Kdo ti provedl?"

Loki zmateně vytřeštil oči a otevřel němá ústa. Párkrát zalapal po vzduchu, než prohlásil: „Nevím. Ale ten, kdo to udělal, za to zaplatí. Přeměnil mě před očima mé matky a nemohu se vrátit do své podoby," na její výraz nikdy nezapomene. Ne však, že by jí to měl za zlé. „Uvěznil mě v tomto těle."

„Toho domýšlivce polapíme a stihne ho trest za to, co provedl," přikývl Thor. „Nikdo si s námi nemůže takto zahrávat."

Loki mu cynicky přitakal a opět se ukryl pod jotunskou pláštěnku. Alespoň že ho matka vybavila svršky, které byly odolné proti doteku Mrazivého obra a zároveň mu dávaly možnost se ukrýt před zlými zraky.

„Nevytanul ti na mysli někdo, kdo by za toto řádění mohl být zodpovědný?" zeptal se Thor.

„Možná, ale nejdříve bych se musel přesvědčit. A to je možné jen jediným způsobem. Musím vidět tvé přátele," uzavřel Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

Na střechu Stark Tower dopadla těžká váha. Bruce Banner úlekem nadskočil, což probralo Toni z jejího úsporného režimu a reflexně zmáčkla tlačítko na dálkovém ovládání, které stále svírala v ruce. Tím skončil filmový maraton. Osazenstvo rezidence se mělo okamžitě na pozoru.

Bruce se snažil uklidnit svou splašenou tepovou frekvenci. Nechtěl se proměnit v Hulka a další hodiny strávit ztracený ve vysokém chlupu koberce někde pod gaučem. Nataša pomalu skryla jeden pár svých horních končetin za zády, kde nahmatala uložené dýky.

„Co blázníte?! Stejně to bude jen Thor," prohlásila Toni. Pro jistotu však položila ovladač na konferenční stolek a automaticky zkontrolovala, jestli má na zápěstích komponenty svého obleku.

„Žádné nebezpečí nám beztak nehrozí," snažil se Steve konejšivým pohlazením uklidnit vrčící zvíře vedle sebe. „To je jen Thor, toho znáš. Klid." Bucky se na něho jen na chvíli podíval, pak se však opět věnoval dveřím a pokračoval ve vrčení.

Toni už toho měla dost. Otráveně zvrátila hlavu nazad, následně prohlásila: „Clinte, co vidí tvé elfí oči?"

Barton se ani nepohnul. Díval se před sebe a soustředěně mlčel. Kdyby v místnosti nebyla taková tma, mohli by si povšimnout, že Clintovi oči změnily barvu. „Závažné věci skrývají se pod pláštěm noci," řekl naprosto vážně ve chvíli, kdy se Thor objevil ve dveřích.

„Co to jako má být?!" obořila se na něho Toni.

„To mě zrovna napadlo," pokrčil Clint rameny. „Stejně se vám nebude líbit, s čím Thor přišel."

„Nemusíš se snažit mluvit jako Legolas, úplně stačí, že tak vypadáš," popíchla ho Nataša.

„Je tohle nezbytné?" Toni se vymrštila z pohovky. „Vždyť je to jenom Thor. A vy se z toho snažíte udělat kovbojku. Támhle Clint je děsně tajemný. Nataša pořád v pozoru, až mě to přivádí k šílenství. A kapitáne, prosím, udělej něco s tím svým plyšákem, jinak se mi rozskočí hlava."

„Stůj," upozornil ji Steve.

„Víc se nepřibližuj," požádal Clint.

„Co jako má být?" Toni rozhodila rukama. Podívala se na Thora, který stál stále ve veřejích a snažil se celým svým tělem chránit stín, jenž se za ním rýsoval. „Radil bych ti, abys uposlechl své přátele. Teď není radno stát poblíž," Thorovi oči se zatvrdily.

„Když myslíš," Toni couvla. „Bože, to je divadlo," protočila panenky, přesunula se ke zbytku týmu a posadila se na opěradlo gauče.

„Naše obtíže mě zavedly na Asgard," začal Thor. „Nevyhledal jsem sice řešení našich problémů, avšak přivedl jsem někoho, kdo nám přislíbil pomoc."

Ozvalo se tlesknutí následované prudkou září světel. „Přece tu při takovém odhalení nebudeme po tmě," ospravedlnila Toni své chování.

„Nechápu, jak to s tebou může Pepper vydržet," dovolil si Steve.

„Říká stoletý stařík, který nikdy s nikým nechodil," nedala si Toni líbit narážku.

„To je fér."

Thor se otočil ke svému společníkovi. „Již se neschovávej a vyjdi na světlo, bratře."

„Ty jsi s sebou vážně přivedl toho kozla, co nemá pět pohromadě, protože jak jinak by si mohl myslet, že se invazí na zemi zavděčí svému královskému papínkovi?" Toni si založila ruce na hrudníku. „Neměl náhodou hnít ve vězení?"

Mezitím zahalená postava opatrně vystoupila na rovinu s Thorem. „A jsou i jiná vězení. Taková, co si nosíme sami v sobě. Co si o tom myslíte vy, mistře Starku?" Loki se díval do dlaní, které si nervózně třel.

„Tys mě poznal," ukázala na něho Toni prstem překvapená, že konečně nemusela obhajovat svoji identitu.

„Cos mu všechno řekl, Thore?" zeptal se Clint. „Vždyť mu nemůžeme věřit." Bruce si úzkostně oddálil límeček košile od krku.

„Jen že nás postihla nějaká magie."

„Thor mi nemusel říkat vůbec nic. Stačí mi jeden pohled, aby mi bylo jasné, že tahle poskakující postavička je sám pan Tony Stark. Támhle ten střízlík chránící mnohem schopnější lidi ve své blízkosti bude jistě kapitán Steve Rogers. O doktoru Bannerovi se ani zmiňovat nemusím. Stejně tak Nataša Romanovová se nijak zvlášť nezměnila. Legolas? To zní jako špatný vtip na jakéhokoliv lučištníka, takže Clint Barton. Nejspíš to není tak vážné, jak jsem si myslel," hájil se Loki.

„On zná Pána prstenů," žasl Bruce.

„A kdo ne. Jen by mě zajímalo, kdo je ten pes a ten zvláštní vrak dole na dvoře."

Steve se hrdě vzepjal, když mohl představit svého kamaráda. Ve chvíli, kdy se nadechl, ho však přerušila Toni. „To dole není žádný vrak, to je Rhodey. Díky, že jste si ho všichni všimli. Jste fakt kámoši," pokárala Toni své pravé přátele.

„Tohle je Bucky, můj starý přítel." Pes jen nevrle odfrkl.

„Nastal čas, aby ses taky vyjevil v pravém světle, Loki. Jinak budou k tobě stále chovat ostražitost," vybídl ho Thor, který chtěl bratra co nejvíce zařadit do jejich týmu.

„Nemyslím, že by to bylo nutné," přikrčil se Loki.

„Je to nutné," prohlásila Toni. „Pokud chceš, abychom ti věřili," dokončil Steve.

Loki zvedl ruku ovázanou černými pásky ke kapuci a svezl ji. Letmo přeletěl pohledem každého jednotlivého Avengera. „Už si můžu nasadit kápi?" zeptal se Thora znuděným tónem.

„Dej nám ještě chvíli," požádala Toni. Loki nerad ukazoval před ostatními svůj staronový vzhled, proto se znechuceně díval z okna a čekal, až jeho utrpení skončí. Ať si ostatní myslí, že je považuje za patetické, když z něho nemohou odtrhnout zrak. Hlavně když nepřijdou na to, jaká je pravda. Tu by možná mohl tušit pouze Thor. „Ta tetování, to je vážně prvotřídní práce," hodnotil Clint. Loki nebyl z pochvaly nijak nadšený. Pohrával si s pásky, které mu ovazovaly ruce, ale především chránily před zmrazením cokoliv, čeho by se dotkl. Rukavice nejspíš nebyly součástí jotunské módy.

„Bratr byl také stižen tím kouzlem, které zasáhlo i nás ostatní. Kdosi ho uvěznil v jeho jotunské podobě. Slíbil mi, že nám pomůže s pátráním po tom, kdo celou tu událost způsobil."

Snažil se nemyslet na to, jak je jeho tvář odhalená víc než obvykle tím, jak mu prameny vlasů pevně drží sčesané dozadu díky námraze, která je okamžitě pokryla. Všichni teď měli možnost obdivovat jeho naprosto modrou pokožku, zmíněné ornamenty na obličeji, které mu vytetovali hned po narození, rohovinu vyvstávající na čele, jež mu v následujících dnech jistě protrhne kůži na čele. Avšak nejvíce se snažil skrýt oči krvelačné bestie. „Je mi jasné, že jsem pro vás stále zločinec. Proto žádám, odveďte mě do mé cely, postarejte se, abych měl pravidelný přísun jídla a abych nemusel nikoho vidět."

„Spíš, aby se na tebe nikdo nedíval," Clint zkřížil ruce na hrudníku.

„Tak tenhle šmoula se chtěl stát králem Země a přitom nestojí o pozornost," posmívala se mu Toni. „To ses teda vybarvil."

„Tak už mu dejte svátek. Jako byste za dnešek neviděli dost divnejch věcí," Nataša rezignovala, posadila se na gauč zády k návštěvě z vesmíru. „Děkuji." Loki se okamžitě skryl pod pláštěnku, což ho instinktivně vedlo k tomu, že se vypjal. Konečně se cítil lépe, když mohl schovat svou tvář.

„Cela je připravena," ozval se J.A.R.V.I.S.ův hlas.

„Pojď, odvedu tě do tvého pokoje," prohlásil Steve, který se jako jediný měl k nějaké činnosti.


	7. Chapter 7

Dopoledne se blížilo ke svému konci. V ten okamžik se probudil Thor Hromovládce do dalšího dne s Mjolnirem, svou pravou rukou. Prošel povědomou chodbou do otevřeného prostoru, který tvořil kuchyň společně s hodovní síní. Zdejší styl bydlení mu připadal i po letech stále cizí stejně jako další obyčeje zdejší říše. Pohled, co se mu naskytl, ho mírně překvapil. „Dobré jitro, Steve. Dnes byla rmutná noc, oka jsem nezavřel… Šálí mě snad zrak? Kde dnes všichni prodlévají?" zeptal se jediného člověka, kterého v místnosti našel. Ve věži, jíž obývá řada superhrdinů, čekal Thor větší ruch.

„Spíš dobré poledne. Chceš uvařit kávu?" zeptal se Steve a rázem seskočil z barové židle a přešel ke kávovaru. Každý jeho pohyb sledoval černý pes, který dnes ráno vypadal ještě mrzutěji než včera, pokud by pes mohl takové pocity vysílat. „Tony s Brucem jsou dole v dílně. Jsou tam od samého rozednění. A Nataša s Clintem jsou ve městě a chytají zločince."

„Proč mne nikdo nepřizval?" čertil se Thor.

„Nešlo tě vzbudit," Steve před Thora postavil hrnek černé kávy. „Nesmysl," odbil ho Thor.

„Taky jsem chtěl s nimi jít," připustil Steve, tím si vysloužil nebezpečné zavrčení od Buckyho. Celou noc byli Bucky s Brucem kvůli němu v pohotovosti. Kdo by věřil, že se mu vrátily jeho noční záchvaty. V průběhu spánku jeho tělo zchladlo, a kašel, jenž ho ani nijak nerušil ve spánku, se změnil v naprosté ticho. V takové, že Steve přestal dýchat. Nebýt Buckyho, který se uložil u paty jeho postele, by Steve jen stěží teď seděl proti Thorovi. „Jenže Bucky ani Bruce mi to nedovolili."

„Tak je můžeme následovat. Jistě by uvítali pomoc," Thor vstal s hrnkem v ruce a rozhodl se podívat na kamery zachycující město v ohrožení. Stál před obrazovkami a čekal, až za ním dojde kapitán s hlučným psem v patách a obslouží elektrická zařízení.

Nataša se oháněla svými mocnými pažemi a jako chobotnice dokázala zaplést a omráčit čtyři muže najednou. Clint neomylně vystřeloval šípy kolem sebe a každý jeden zasáhl svůj cíl. Brzy jistě bude po boji. Už jim zbývalo vyřídit jen tucet příslušníků Hydry. „Myslím, že naši pomoc nepotřebují."

„To se ještě uvidí," Thor se při vidině boje okamžitě odhodlal vyrazit do bitevní vřavy. Krev se mu vařila v žilách, Mjolnir mu v paži těžknul, koutky mu hrály nebezpečím.

„Co si vy technický géniové myslíte, že děláte?" za nimi se objevila Toni v tílku a pracovních kalhotách, ruce měla založené vyzývavě na hrudníku. Bylo těžké od ní odtrhnout pohled. Thorovi stoupla veškerá horkost krve do tváře a rázem zapomněl, na jaký boj se chystal. „Neměl jsem v úmyslu, tě čílit, paní."

Toni zlostně otevřela ústa a chvíli mlčela, než si utřídila myšlenky. „To nebyla odpověď na mou otázku. Co vy dva dinosauři děláte mé technice?" znovu je oba sjela pohledem. „J.A.R.V.I.S. mi akorát řekl, že z jedné koupelny vychází neskutečné množství páry. Ať už jste sáhli na cokoliv, ocením, když okamžitě odstoupíte," odstrčila oba muže od přístrojů a začala rychle klapat na nejrůznější tlačítka.

„Nechceš si odpočinout, Bruci? Měl jsi kvůli mně těžkou noc," požádal Steve doktora. Až teď si Thor uvědomil Bannerovu přítomnost. Rázem však Banner zmizel do svého pokoje.

„Bude to vážné?" zeptal se Steve, který netušil, jak by se mu mohlo povést odstavit celý vodovodní systém, když zmáčkl jen jedno jediné tlačítko. Popravdě, moderní technologie ještě neměl úplně v malíčku. Takže stále nezavrhl možnost, že by to mohla být jeho chyba.

Toni provedla několik dalších kliků na klávesnici, čímž na obrazovce zobrazila postiženou koupelnu. „Vážné? To záleží na tom zmrzlákovi, co se nejspíš snažil zahřát." Toni ještě přiblížila snímek, aby i ostatní, méně zdatní ve fyzice, věděli, co bylo nakonec příčinou.

„Ach, Loki," povzdechl si Thor.

„Nese to vážně těžce," podotkl Steve. Thor ho však naprosto přeslechl a vydal se za svým bratrem.

„Půjdeme se projít, Bucky?" požádal Steve. Nechtěl sledovat Thora a Lokiho v jejich osobní chvíli, k čemu by jistě došlo, kdyby zůstal.

Ať už si v životě udělali cokoliv a navzájem se obviňovali ze spousty hříchů, stále byli bratři. A tohle byla chvíle, v které Loki, ať už si to dokázal přiznat nebo ne, potřeboval svého bratra.

Thor zabušil na dveře, za nimiž se Loki nacházel. Bez vyzvání vešel dál. S obtížemi bloudil mlhou. Otevřené dveře naštěstí odváděly opar pryč a s každou další chvílí, bylo čím dál snazší zahlédnout schoulenou postavu na zemi. „Běž pryč," ozvalo se ze zdola.

„To nemám v úmyslu."

„Chci být sám. To jsi vážně tak hloupý, že nedokážeš poznat, že tě tu nechci?! Vážně nedokážu pochopit, proč tě chce otec prohlásit králem," vychrlil ze sebe Loki stále se krčící na svém místě. Thor si výjimečně nic nedělal z Lokiho řečí, věděl, že hněv dovede člověka až na dno.

„Za celý život jsi neprojevil tolik bojovného ducha, jako v těchto posledních letech." Thor promluvil na místo toho, aby byl zticha, jak by se nejspíš slušelo. Loki se okamžitě výhružně postavil. „Nemáš nejmenší tušení."

„Tak mě nech poznat pravdu, bratře," žádal Thor. Přistoupil o krok blíž k Lokimu, který instinktivně couvl.

„Pravdu…" Loki se zasmál a otočil se zády. „Sám nevím, co to je. Žijeme v klamných představách celý život. Celou dobu věříme, že žijeme v té _pravdě_. A přitom je to všechno jen jedna velká lež, která nakonec vyleze na povrch, a nikdy už nepůjde skrýt," přitom si prohlížel neklamně modrou ruku. „Jak se mám vyznat ve světě, kde je pravda lží a lež pravdou, _bratře_?"

Thor z řečí bratra nebyl nijak moudrý, proto se uchýlil k něčemu, co znal dokonale. Modrou dlaň a odpor k mrazivým obrům. „O tohle tu kráčelo. Myslel sis, že horkost vody ti vrátí tvou asgardskou tvář."

Loki s překvapením v očích se prudce otočil k Thorovi: „Nejspíš nebudeš tak hloupý, jak jsem si myslel."

„Loki, od té doby, co jsi oblehl Midgard, ses choval jako ztracenec. Byl jsi nám vzdálený. A přesto jsme tě nikdy nepřestali milovat. Já, ni naše matka. A pokud jsi pojal představu, že nám záleží na tvém původu? Pak se mýlíš. Pranic nám záleží na Mrazivých obrech."

Loki si mocně odfrkl a zajel si prsty do vlasů. „Záleží nám na tobě, Loki, bratře. Ač se ti to líbí nebo ne, budu tě zvát svým bratrem do konce našich dnů." Thor se ještě více přiblížil k Lokimu, který se zdál o poznání klidnější. „Pokud si nepřestaneš rvát vlasy, budeš za krátko vypadat jak Laufey," pronesl posměšně.

Loki rázem vzplál hněvem. Bezmyšlenkovitě chytil Thora pod krkem, než si uvědomil, co udělal, bylo pozdě. Lokiho ruka vypálila mrazivý otisk do Thorova hrdla a Thor se nijak nebránil. Lokimu se rozšířily oči zděšením, rychle se stáhl a opět ukázal Thorovi záda. „Vidíš, jsem zrůda. _Jako můj otec_. Běž se ošetřit."

„Půjdu, ale věz, že pro mě nejsi zrůda. Jsi jen rozčílený, což platí i pro nás ostatní. Pročež náležíš sem mezi nás. A až nadejde čas, půjdeme a zastavíme toho, kdo se na nás dopustil bezpráví," prohlásil Thor, rychle objal Lokiho. Mjolnirem si ho tiskl k sobě, takže Loki neměl sebemenší možnost se odtáhnout. A i přesto, že se Loki bál a s Thorem byli nebezpečně blízko sebe, Thor nezískal další popáleniny, které by bylo třeba léčit.


	8. Chapter 8

Nastal čas vypořádat se s padouchem. Na co vůbec čekali tak dlouho? Až přijde hrozba, kterou nezastaví jejich oslabená skupina? Čím déle čekali, tím spíš mohli jejich nepřátelé přijít na pozměněnou kondici superhrdinů. Svět se nacházel v obrovském nebezpečí. A s ubíhajícím časem se čím dál víc blížil i návrat Pepper Potsové.

"Tak už vyklop, kdo to byl," uhodila Toni na jedinou osobu, která se tvářila, že má alespoň nějaké informace.

Loki se na nikoho nedíval, hrál si s pruhy látky, jež chránily okolí od jeho dotyku. "Místo, kam se budeme muset vydat, je vysoce nebezpečné. Budete muset využít všechny síly, co máte, abyste ji porazili. - Nejsme tu všichni."

"Sice ti může přijít, že jsme ti dali určitou volnost a možnost s námi spolupracovat, ale v žádném případě nejsi náš host. Jsi vězeň, na to pamatuj," promluvil Clint klidným a přesto výhružným elfím hlasem.

"Kdy přesně jsme začli hrát Shakespeara? Ještě ty, Thore, něco vybal a bude to úplný," prohlásila Toni netrpělivě. Thor pochopil pokyn pro jeho vstup na scénu. Přistoupil proto k bratrovi: "Loki, tím, že ses vypravil se mnou na Midgard, ses prohlásil naším pomocníkem. Neustupuj teď ze svého slibu a pomoz jak nám tak sobě. Pověz, kdo za to může?"

Loki se odvrátil od Thorova přímého pohledu a znovu si prohlédl každého jednotlivého mstitele. "Kde je kapitán?"

"Na procházce se psem. Nejspíš jim to nějakou chvíli zabere," Toni v rychlosti zkontrolovala bezpečnostní kamery.

"Co se dá dělat. Půjdeme bez něho," uzavřela Nataša. Celou dobu si to tak stejně většina týmu přála. Viděli Stevovu slabou konstituci a nechtěli ho proto vystavovat nebezpečí. Báli se, že by o něho mohli v boji přijít.

"V tom případě... Ta, kdo může za naše nynější vzezření, je Amora, známá také jako Enchantress," řekl Loki bez dalšího váhání. Thor se při zvuku jejího jména okamžitě dal do bojové pozice. "Musíme ji zastavit dřív, než s námi provede daleko neslýchanější věci."

"Promiňte, že se ptám, ale jak si může být tak jistý? Co když se nás jen snaží obelstít," hledal Bruce vysvětlení u svého týmu. Obával se věřit muži, který ještě před chvílí vystupoval jako pomstychtivý zločinec.

"Jen se na sebe podívejte." Loki na ně poukázal. Avengeři se však nezdáli jeho argumentem přesvědčeni. Musel se proto hájit dalšími slovy. "Chtěl jsem tím říct, že vaše proměny bijí do očí. Každý se sebe slabší fantazií by dokázal z Bartona udělat Legolase, nebo Thora spojit s jeho nerozlučnou hračkou-"

"To není hračka-"

"Já vím. Odpusť. A ač jsou vaše proměny vyvolané pouhým pozorováním, moje je osobní. Osoba, která mi toto provedla, zná má tajemství. Chce se mi pomstít. Chce mě dostat na kolena." Loki si přitáhl těžký kožený kabát blíž k tělu, a jak sjížděl prsty po lemu klop, dodával svému postoji větší vážnost a ze zdrcení se mu oči zaleskly odhodláním.

"Musíme se jí zmocnit dříve, než stačí cokoliv pronést. Amora je nebezpečná ve svých slovech. I já jsem na vlastní kůži zakusil její nekalé čáry," varoval Thor. "Loki, připrav portál."

"Nemůžu, má magie je pryč."

"A tvůj bratr nemá nebezpečné řeči?" zeptala se Nataša.

"Ona je čarodějnice, ať jste silnější sebe více, v mžiku podlehnete jejím kouzlům, pokud si to žádá," bránil Thor svůj výrok.

"Taky Loki je, nebo spíš byl, čaroděj. Tím chceš říct, že i on by mohl zařídit, abychom se do něj zamilovali?" zeptal se nervózně Bruce.

Toni skenovala Lokiho pohledem. "To není tak úplně moje parketa," Lokimu hrál na tváři mírný úsměv a jakoby na chvíli jeho rudé oči dostaly smaragdový nádech.

"Škoda, bylo by to zábavnější. Hipíky jsme tady už dlouho neměli," prohlásila Toni, duchem však už byla u kalibrace svého nového obleku.

"Nechme řečí na příhodnější dobu a již vyražme," Thor netrpělivě těžkal Mjolnir v druhé ruce.

"Vydrž, Thore," zastavil ho nevlastní bratr. "Mistře Starku, nechcete vzít vašeho Bumblebeeho s sebou?" ukázal na auto před domem. "Čím víc nás bude, tím větší budeme mít šanci."

"Nepřestáváš mě překvapovat. Hej, plecháči, nelelkuj a nastartuj motor. Za chvíli vyrážíme na cestu," zavolala Toni na dvůr.

Následně se z venku ozvalo bručení motoru. Toni zkontrolovala hodinky. "Za deset minut sraz dole."


	9. Chapter 9

Meziplanetarní portál Avengery a Lokiho přemístil do divoké rozkvetlé krajiny. Kolem nich rostla zdravá zeleň, poletovali a zpívali kdekteří ptáci.

"Bumblebee… Začínám silně uvažovat o tom, kdo je můj oblíbený boží bratr. Odkud znáš tolik z naší drahocenné kinematografie?" zajímalo Toni.

"Co jiného jsme mohli dělat po večerech, když jsme s Bartonem a profesorem Selvigem celé dny trávili plány na ovládnutí světa. Museli jsme někdy odpočívat."

"Takhle si to nepamatuju," broukl Clint.

Rozhrnuly se stromy a před hrdiny se objevilo průzračné lesní jezero. Dosahovalo rozměrů, které směle překonaly šíře lesních toků. Přesto však všechny strany jezera obklopoval les. "Toť její útočiště. Dávejte pozor, nesmí za žádných okolností promluvit," vydal Thor rozkaz.

Loki si jen rozpačitě povzdechl, postavil se na okraj jezera a zavolal: "Vím, že tu jsi, Amoro. Nijak ti nepomůže, když se nám budeš schovávat. Thor tě stejně nakonec najde."

Po vodní hladině se roznesl ženský smích. Slabším jedincům naskočila husí kůže, protože nebylo vidět nic. Všichni se instinktivně chopili svých zbraní. "Ó, statečný Loki, stále se držíš ve stínu svého bratra, nemám pravdu?"

„Hladina se vlní, někdo se k nám blíží," poznamenal Clint. Voda na jezeře se zčeřila. Klidné vlnky postupovaly ke břehu, u něhož stála výprava. "Musím uznat, že ses vskutku vybarvil." Enchantress se konečně nechala vidět, jak v celé své kráse vystupovala na pevnou půdu. V chůzi Amora ladně pohupovala boky. Sytě rudé rty a jasně zelené oči se usmívaly na každého jednotlivě. Dobře však věděla, že málokdo se jí v tuto chvíli dokázal podívat do očí. Mužům se tajil dech. Jedině Loki byl v tuto chvíli odolný proti jejím půvabům. "Vidím, že se dobře bavíš. Ale sama uznáš, že už to není tak dobrý vtip jako na začátku. Proměň nás zpátky."

Nataša stála v pozoru a čekala na jakýkoliv signál, aby mohla zarazit jejich rozhovor.

"Proč bych to dělala?" zasmála se Amora. Ještě jednou si prohlédla celou výpravu, až skončila u Lokiho a lehce mu přejela nehtem po hraně čelisti. "Má to svoje kouzlo vás takhle vidět. Tebe zvlášť." Pohled jí rázem ztvrdl.

"Řekni mi, co ještě po mně chceš? Omluvil jsem se ti. Přece sis nemyslela, že by nám to spolu mohlo vydržet..."

"Co to pravíš? Ty sis ji namlouval?" vyhrkl Thor šokovaně.

"Ne."

"Ano."

"K _namlouvaní_ mezi námi nikdy nedošlo."

"Sprostě jsi mě využil."

"Takže jsme se stali obětí špatného rozchodu tvého bratra? Tak to teda děkuju," Toni si založila ruce na hrudníku.

"Jestli víš, co je pro tebe dobré, tak nás ihned proměníš zpátky," řekl Thor nesmlouvavě.

"I když vypadáte všichni báječně. Já to nebyla. A tak vás tedy zpátky neproměním."

"Kdo teda, když ne ona?" ptal se Bruce.

"No kdo. Loki," Enchantress ukázala na viníka.

„Loki, proč?" Thor se cítil opět oklamaný.

Bruce se bez varování okamžitě proměnil v Hulka. Každým dalším okamžikem byl čím dál zuřivější a s tím i čím dál menší. Přes mrazivou pokožku nemohl obr cítit drobné hulkovi mravenčí pěstičky. Nataša sevřela v každé ruce nůž. Toni se rázem oblékla do svého brnění. Rhodes se přetvořil v autobota většího než nejvyšší stromy lesa. Clint napjal luk.

"Přece byste jí nevěřili," bránil se Loki. Právě tohohle se chtěl vyvarovat.

"Tohle na mě nehodíš, mistře lháři."

"Ty jsi taková zmije."

"Já? To všechno jsi ty. Vymyslel sis tenhle svůj úžasný plán, abys nechal Zemi nechráněnou, zatímco nějací další hlupáci, které jsi přemluvil, ji napadnou. Mezitím se mě tu zbavíš s pomocí tvých úhlavních nepřátel. Získáš Zemi, zbavíš se své bývalky. Zabiješ dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Obětí ti je jen trocha modré a trocha potupy, což zažíváš každý den. Nic co bys nezvládl," osvětlila Amora Lokiho domnělé plány.

Loki si prohlédl své prchlivé spojence a bolestně se zasmál: "Přece byste jí nevěřili. Stejně tak bys to mohla být ty, aby ses pomstila _mně_ za to, co jsem ti udělal, nebo spíš neudělal."

"Ty šmejde," Amoře okamžitě zmizel úsměv ze rtů, nebezpečně vycenila zuby a rozpřáhla se. Loki ji však zadržel. Teplota kolem nich rázem klesla. "Mohl bych tě připravit o ruku, jen kdybych chtěl. Dej mi důvod, abych tě nechal nezraněnou."

"Loki, jak jsi jen mohl?" zvolal Thor.

"Celou tu dobu si s námi hrál," Toni si nasadila masku.

Clint využil své chvíle. Bleskově vystřelil šíp z napnutého luku.

"Tohle nefungovalo ani poprvé," pousmál se Loki, zahodil vystřelený šíp do vody.

V tu samou chvíli však Clint vystřelil druhý, který se zaryl do Lokiho stehna. "Au." Clint se jen usmál.

"Přestaňte se kočkovat. Vzdej se, jinak použiju svůj arzenál," Toni nabila rukavici.

"Tak tedy přestaňte na mě útočit a dělejte to, pro co jste sem přišli. Zastavte ji," ukázal Loki na Enchantress.

"Zastavte ho," nedala se Enchantress.

"Všichni okamžitě přestaňte." Mezi zločineckou dvojici a superhrdiny se zhmotnila dívka v netradičním oblečení.


	10. Chapter 10

„A vy jste jako kdo?" vznesla Toni otázku. Skupina se shromáždila do kruhu, v jehož středu byla prapodivná osoba. Každou ze svých tváří měla otočenou v jednu světovou stranu. Ruce rozepjala do gesta, které prozrazovalo, že jim od ní nic nehrozí. „Z počátku nám to přišlo jako dobrý nápad," promluvila neobvyklým dvojhlasem. „Ale teď jsme pochopili, že se nám situace vymkla trochu z rukou. Nebo spíš nápad byl dobrý, jen jsme nepočítali, že nepochopíte náš záměr."

„Jaký záměr? O čem to mluvíte?" ozval se Clint.

„Chtěli jsme vidět, jak si povedete, když vás trochu vylepšíme," dodala neznámá. „A vy se mezitím litujete, navzájem se obviňujete, než abyste využili toho, čeho se vám dostalo. Já jsem Miss Weird a jsem součástí skupiny, která si říká Fangirls of the Universe. Tolik jsme se těšili na to, jak si povedou naši oblíbení superhrdinové…"

„Ne každý se dočkal vylepšení," poukázala Toni na jasný fakt.

„Máte pravdu," přitakala Miss Weird. Pískla do vzduchu a rázem se objevila projekce ze Země. „Díky, Clee. Kapitán Amerika přišel o své schopnosti supervojáka, a i přesto se stále chová jako hrdina. Nijak nedbal na nedostatek schopností a vyrazil do boje proti bezpráví. Právě v tuto chvíli na něho útočí nejméně pět padouchů a on sám se svým věrným přítelem se je snaží zdolat ze všech sil. Na místo toho vy jste tady ze svých vlastních sobeckých zájmů."

Bruce se poníženě díval do země a nesnažil se zvednout pohled. Byl si vědom své chyby. I když ani on by nebyl kdejakou pomocí pro Steva, který teď bojoval o vlastní život a přitom toho vůbec nedbal a bránil štítem, který byl pomalu větší než on obyčejné obyvatele New Yorku.

„Už mám dost tvých čar. Zbav nás tohoto prokletí, ať se můžeme co nejdříve spojit v ryku boje se svým přítelem," Thor postoupil blíž k Fanynce.

„I když jsem obdařená schopností měnit realitu, nevrátím vám vaši podobu. Musíte si ji zasloužit svými činy. Obzvláště ty, Loki. Zatím jsi nás zklamal ze všech nejvíc. Tvoje touha žít zase v iluzi a nebýt tím, kým skutečně jsi, tě okrádá o možnost využít veškerý svůj potenciál. Narodil ses jako Mrazivý obr, tak to využij."

„To zvládneš, bratře."

Loki si zhnuseně odplivl, čímž si okamžitě vysloužil pohlavek od Amory. „Nebudeš mi znečišťovat jezírko."

„Pokud to chápu správně, vrátí se nám zpátky naše podoba, když pomůžeme Kapitánovi v boji?" ujišťovala se Toni.

„Přesně tak."

„Jak víme, že nás neoblafnete?" nedala se Toni.

„Chcete důkaz?" zeptala se Miss Weird. „Podívejte se na Kapitána Ameriku." Pozorovali ho, jak akorát skáče za vrak auta, jenž mu na chvíli poskytl prostor k odpočinku. Těžce oddechoval, byl v obličeji celý rudý, měl obtíže se zaostřením, přesto však opět pevně sevřel kožené poutko štítu s úmyslem vyrazit do bitevní vřavy. Ještě jednou vydechl, nadechl se a vyrazil zpoza automobilu. Na ulici proti mohutnému monstru vyrazil neohroženě. „Vydržím klidně celý den." Ve své statečnosti s každým dalším krokem rostl do výšky a síly. Než se zločinec nadál, stál před ním Captain America v celé své působivosti.

„Avengeři do boje," zavelela Toni a s tím se opět vydali na Zem.


End file.
